Three Dates
by aurghhh
Summary: Emily and Paige put some romance into their long distance relationship.


**A/N:** I wrote this one a while ago, but I thought I'd bring it out as it seemed relevant given recent events. This is long distance Paily, with Emily at Danby and Paige at Stanford, and comes after "Starting over". I won't have time to do another Christmas story like I'd hoped to, so this will have to do. I hope you like it.

One part, entirely from Emily's point of view.

Merry Christmas everyone!

PS I promise to resume "The long way home" and "Friday Night, Saturday Morning" when I get back in January.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Emily was getting ready for her date with Paige.

She had taken a while choosing her outfit, but had eventually settled on a white dress which was one of her favorites. It was simple, but with a subtle silver-thread pattern around the neck and hemline. It was also quite figure hugging. She suspected Paige might like it.

Now she was checking her makeup. She had taken a while on her eyeliner, but was happy with the result. She put on one more application of lipstick and quickly pouted for the mirror. She was good.

She looked at her hair again, and quickly fluffed it up with her fingers. Was it OK? It would be fine, but she wanted to look her best.

She was excited about seeing Paige again. She missed her girlfriend so much sometimes, but that made nights like this so special.

She gave herself one more look over in the mirror, and decided she was happy. Anyway, so had to get going. She didn't want to make Paige wait.

She went over to her desk and fired up her laptop. The wait seemed longer than usual, but that was probably just because she was in a hurry. Once it had started she logged into skype and called.

Paige appeared on her screen.

"Hey gorgeous, how's it going?" Paige asked.

"Fantastic," Emily replied. "I've been looking forward to this."

"You look beautiful," Paige observed. Emily could see the look of wonder on Paige's face. "Step back a little so I can see you better."

Emily stood up and moved away from her computer a little to give Paige a better look, then did a twirl to show off the dress.

"Wow," Paige said. As Emily sat down again she could see that her girlfriend looked dazzled. Emily liked that.

"Do you like the dress?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Paige replied, enthusiastically.

"Is it for the pattern?" Emily inquired.

"The pattern is nice," Paige agreed. "And the, um, shape."

"It's just a dress," Emily responded, nonchalantly, but she knew full well what Paige meant.

"You look so hot, Em," Paige declared.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," Emily said. "Your turn."

"I'm not wearing anything special," Paige responded modestly. As she did, she stood up and vaguely raised her arms. She was wearing tight jeans, and tight t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. "Just the jacket, I suppose."

"If you _were_ wearing just the jacket, that would work too," Emily suggested.

Paige smiled.

"You're pretty forward on your first video date," Paige noted as she sat down again. "I like that."

For a moment Emily just gazed at Paige's face on the computer screen. It had only been a few days since she had seen her in person, but she wanted to be over there again.

"Thanks for this, Em," Paige said, eventually.

"It was a great idea," Emily assured her. "Tell me what you've been up to."

"Not that much, really," Paige replied. "Just classes and training and hanging out with people. Everyone was excited to meet you."

"I loved meeting your friends," Emily said. "It was great."

"Claire says sorry," Paige said. "She's a bit embarrassed."

"It's totally fine," Emily insisted. "She has nothing to apologize for. She was sweet."

"She gets very… sincere when she's drunk," Paige explained.

"Yes, I saw," Emily agreed. "But really, she was fine."

"I'll let her know," Paige said.

"Next time I want to meet everyone, though," Emily said.

"I'll put on a party for you," Paige suggested. "You'll just have to let me know you're coming first."

"I guess I will," Emily agreed, smiling. "The surprise was fun, but I suppose I can't do that every time."

"That reminds me, I have good news," Paige said.

"Do tell," Emily said.

"I'm coming over to Rosewood in just over two months," Paige announced. "It will only be for a few days, but I'll have time to come up and see you as well."

"That's wonderful," Emily exclaimed. "I'll get to see you again."

"I'll be counting down the days," Paige said.

"And I can show you around," Emily added. "You can see the campus and meet my friends here."

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "I can't wait."

Emily could feel herself getting excited.

"That is the best news," she said. "You have just made my day."

* * *

Emily had received the package in the mail that morning, with an envelope stuck to the outside. In the envelope was a note which read simply "Don't open until we talk - Paige".

Now it was time for their second video date, and she had the box ready.

Paige appeared on screen.

"Hey, Em," she said.

"Hey," responded Emily. "Can I open it?"

Paige's face lit up.

"You got the parcel?" she asked.

"Yeah," Emily confirmed. "It arrived this morning."

"That's such a relief, I thought it mightn't make it on time," Paige said. "Go ahead."

Emily got her scissors to cut through the tape. The box was packed with tissue paper and bubble wrap, but sitting on top was a toy shark, the kind they used to have at the Rosewood High swim meets.

"How did you get this?" Emily asked.

"Aria got Mike to get one for me," Paige explained.

"I love it," Emily said. "I never kept one of these and now I get nostalgic sometimes."

She kept going through the box. The next thing she found was tied up between two stiff pieces of card. She opened them up and found a drawing. It was the two of them, like the photo she had given Paige, but hand drawn.

"It's incredible," Emily said, admiring it for a moment.

"There a guy here who does drawings based on photos," Paige explained. "They're really good and I thought it might be nice."

"It is, it's lovely," Emily agreed. The drawing was more colorful and vivid than the photo. They looked so happy. She found herself getting teary-eyed just looking at it. "I'll get it framed."

Next was a rolled up item of clothing of some sort. Emily unfolded it. It was top, lightweight and with a beautiful floral design.

"Sorry, it's probably the wrong time of year," Paige said. "But I saw it and I thought of you."

"It's great," Emily assured her. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to get me all this."

"It's been too long," Paige responded. "Anyway, keep going, there's something else."

Emily dug around a little more in the box and found a much smaller container, clearly a jewelery box.

She opened it up. Inside was a necklace, from which hung a small metal pendant, simple but elegant, inscribed with the words "Emily &amp; Paige".

"It's beautiful," Emily said, now really starting to cry. "Thank you."

"Think of it as a late birthday present," Paige suggested.

"Thank you," Emily said again. As she looked at the pendant more closely, she could see herself reflected in the gleam of the metal. It looked like silver. She didn't want to ask how much it cost, but it was exquisite.

She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Perfect," Paige replied.

"You are amazing," Emily said. "This is all so thoughtful."

"I miss getting things for you, Em," Paige explained. "I like it."

"I understand," Emily responded. "I miss a lot of things."

"It's so hard after all this time to have to wait," Paige added. "Being on opposite sides of the country does kind of suck."

"It does," Emily agreed. "Sometimes I just want to drop everything, get on a plane and fly over there."

"I know, I get the same feeling myself sometimes," Paige responded. "I just want to forget everything and be with you."

"Don't," Emily cautioned her, though she knew Paige wouldn't really.

"No, and you don't either," Paige added.

Emily knew it would be hard, but it would be worth it. For a moment she just smiled at Paige.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Em," Paige replied.

* * *

It took Emily a few minutes to notice something was different.

She and Paige were having their third video date, and Paige was a little less talkative than usual. Almost back to her old shy self. She was wearing her brown leather jacket, the same one she had worn the first time, though she had it zipped up. Maybe that was it.

"Wait, is it cold over there?" Emily asked.

"Why do you ask?" Paige responded.

"It's just that your jacket is done up," Emily explained.

"Oh, so it is," Paige observed. "It probably doesn't need to be."

With that she started slowly unzipping her jacket. Emily watched, curious to see what she had on underneath. It must have been fairly low cut, as all Emily was seeing now was skin as the jacket started to open around Paige's chest. And why was she taking so long?

Paige maintained eye contact with Emily, as she slowly inched the zip down on her jacket.

"Actually, I took your advice," Paige explained.

Paige's jacket was undone now, but Paige was holding it across herself.

"Which advice?" Emily asked.

"About the jacket," Paige clarified, though Emily couldn't remember what she had said.

Paige let her jacket start to fall open.

Emily understood now.

All she saw in the gap between the halves of Paige's jacket was skin. A thin line down the centre of Paige's chest. No top, just skin.

"Oh my God," Emily exclaimed.

"You said you'd like it," Paige reminded her.

"I did," Emily acknowledged. "I do."

Paige just sat there for a moment, smiling nervously. She leaned back a little, letting Emily see down over her abs to her belly button. There was no sign of anything under the jacket.

"So, you were telling me about your zoology class," Paige casually prompted her.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry," Paige responded. "I didn't mean to distract you."

Paige let her jacket fall open a little more. Emily just stared at the screen, mesmerized by the sight of those glorious abs. Paige deliberately began to uncover her chest, pushing her breasts up to show a little cleavage, but stopping sort of showing all, just teasing Emily with glimpses.

"Are you completely naked under that?" Emily asked.

"Maybe," Paige teased.

"Stand up," Emily suggested.

Paige stood up as requested, but pulled her jacket closed as she did. Emily could see her bare legs emerging from beneath the jacket now.

"Oh my God," Emily said again.

"I thought you might like another present," Paige explained.

"You're so thoughtful," Emily said. "Do I get to see anymore?"

"Would you like to?" Paige asked, teasingly.

"Yes please, honey," Emily begged.

"Well, maybe," Paige conceded, and again started slowly opening up the jacket. It felt like an eternity to Emily, watching her girlfriend slowly reveal herself.

Paige still wouldn't show Emily everything though. Instead, she let the jacket fall down a little, revealing her shoulders, but covering up her breasts and stomach.

"Have I told you that you have the sexiest collarbones?" Emily asked.

"Not recently," Paige replied.

"And shoulders too," Emily added.

"Aw, thanks, Em," Paige responded. "Is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"Everything, sweetheart, everything," Emily replied.

Paige smiled and simply dropped her arms, letting her jacket fall open. Those gorgeous breasts, that exquisite stomach. Emily eyes finally settled between Paige's legs. She could almost taste Paige in her mouth now. She was literally salivating.

Emily reached out and lightly touched the screen.

"Do you like your present?" Paige asked.

"Dear Lord yes," Emily replied. "I just wish I could climb through this screen now."

"I'm kind of enjoying this too, I have to say," Paige added.

"If you, ah, want to enjoy yourself more, you should, um, feel free," Emily suggested.

"I had been thinking of that," Paige admitted. "Would you like me too?"

"I would," Emily replied.

"What would you like me to do?" Paige asked.

"You know," Emily pointed out.

"I do," Paige confirmed. "But I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to play with yourself," Emily elaborated. "I want you to rub your clit. I want you to finger yourself. I want to watch you come for me."

"OK then," Paige said. "I think I can manage that."

Paige moved the chair back from the desk a little and sat down again. She tentatively reached down between her legs.

"Can you see?" Paige asked, a little breathlessly.

"Yes," Emily confirmed, unable to take her eyes off the screen.

Emily leaned in more closely to the screen. She could see Paige was blushing, and breathing heavily. Emily soon realized she was as well.

Paige began gently stroking her clit with one finger. She was facing down, her eyes occasionally looking up at Emily. She looked nervous.

"That's so beautiful, baby," Emily said for encouragement. Paige smiled a little.

With her other hand, Paige cupped her breast and circled her nipple. She shuddered as she did so, and started rubbing her clit more vigorously.

Emily's heart was racing watching this. She slid her hand down the top of her jeans, beneath her underwear, and started pleasuring herself, in time with Paige.

"I wish I was there," Emily whispered into the microphone.

"Tell me what you'd do," Paige said, her voice breaking up from panting.

"I'd kiss every inch of your gorgeous body," Emily began. "Your feet, your legs, your hips, your stomach…"

"You forgot something," Paige interrupted.

"I'm saving that for later, gorgeous," Emily responded. "I'd run my tongue up your spine, I'd kiss your shoulders, your neck…"

Paige's motions were more aggressive now, and Emily could see Paige was pushing harder. Emily had goosebumps.

"And then…" Emily continued. "Then…"

She paused for effect, but she was having trouble concentrating anyway. She could see Paige's muscles tensing up, her arms, her legs, her stomach. That girl was so sexy.

"What?" Paige demanded.

"And then I'd bury my face in your pussy," Emily replied. "I'd lick that sweet cunt of yours until you were delirious. I'd put my fingers inside you and fuck you harder and harder. I'd make you scream in ecstasy as you came again and again. I'd give you the most mind-blowing sex you've ever had in your life, until you were spent and exhausted, but quietly whimpering with pleasure. Would you like that?"

"Oh God, Em, yes please," Paige cried.

Paige was now leaning back, pushing her chair against the bed behind her. As Emily watched, Paige slid two fingers inside herself. Her face was contorted, her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth hanging open.

"Paige, you're so beautiful," Emily said. "I just want to fuck you. Come for me, please come for me."

Emily's own breathing was getting quicker now, but she could see Paige was closer than she was, almost there in fact.

"Emily!" Paige cried out, but that was the last recognizable word she made. After that it was more of a squeal.

Paige was gripping on to the chair with one hand and bringing herself to climax with the other. At that moment, Emily could almost feel Paige's pleasure as she watched the girl she loved so much in near rapture. Then it hit. She could see the rhythms of Paige's body as she reached orgasm, the look of delight on her face, the energy gripping her, and the intensity of her movements. And those muscles. Damn they were hot. It was beautiful. So beautiful.

Emily kept intently rubbing her clit. Usually she would need more than this, but she was so aroused by Paige's bliss that she required little physical sensation this time.

Meanwhile Paige was relaxing, a look of contentment on her face. She noticed Emily again.

"Hey, Em, you almost there?" Paige asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

Emily nodded.

Paige casually took the fingers which had only moments earlier been inside her, and put them in her mouth, gently sucking on them. Emily could taste Paige in her mouth now.

This sent Emily over the edge. She closed her eyes as she came, and as she did she felt Paige there next to her. She could feel Paige's hands on her, Paige's breath on her neck. They were together. Emily was overwhelmed. Her body was swamped with pleasure and desire, and a feeling of pure joy. She was with her lover again, and nothing could have made her happier.


End file.
